Pokémon 20 Questions
by Grapes Rule
Summary: Ask questions to your favourite characters from Pokémon! All you have to do is review!
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon 20 Questions

Grapes Rule: Hello to all Pokémon fans I am starting a Pokémon 20 questions game. How it goes, is you the reader will review with a question to a character from Pokémon. If you want to ask a question to a Pokémon be sure to specify who it belongs to!

This was inspired by BleedingSaro's 20 Questions for Inuyasha and Naruto.

If this does not get any interest whatsoever then it will be taken off. So please ask questions!!!

Thank you,

GrapesRule


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon 20 Questions

From: anonamas

Hey Dawn If you see a dratini would you try to catch it?

Dawn: Uh…What is a Dratini?

Ash: It looks like this! (Shows Pokédex)

Dawn: Aww it's adorable of course I would!!!

From: Mistysgal101

For all of the them. Who do you crush on?Mistysgal101  
P.S.MISTY ROCKS AND SO DO WATER POKEMON!

Ash: Uh…I'm 10 I don't have a crush on anyone yet…but if I did it would be…Misty.

Brock: I crush on every girl I see did you have to ask…Hey what's your number?

Misty: If you're asking if I crush on Ash I don't! (Well maybe…) I agree with your P.S. statement!

May: I don't have a crush on that stuck up snob Drew…nope not at all…

Max: Uh I think girls are gross…

Every girl on the planet: HEY!!!

Max: I mean I think you are all wonderful…

Dawn: I don't have a crush yet…

**A/N I just did the really main characters so if there is someone else then send me another review**.

From: Mistysgal101

NO dislikes to the others I just like Misty better.

Misty: Thanks! I completely agree with you!!!

Everyone else: (**glares at Mistygal101)** Sure no offense taken…

From: Icepik

Professor Birch:  
1.Why are you so helpless you were chased down by a baby wolf pup/ a horribly  
sick and weak raccoon?  
2.Are Pokemon really limited to saying their own name only or is that just  
the trash they put in the lousy anime?  
3.Do you like muffins?  
4.How u mine 4 fish?  
5.Which do you like more, Groudon, Kyogre, or Rayquaza?  
6.Do you believe that Pokemon evolved from Mew, or were created by Arceus?  
7.Loud, or Earsplitting?  
8.Tissues or Toilet Paper?  
9.Oatmeal, or Gritz?  
10.Why am I wasting this on these pointless questions?  
11.Has your mommy kissed your boo-boo?  
12.Is Registeel a nazi?  
13.If you killed a trainer's lv.100 Rayquaza accidentally, what would you do?  
14.If someone told you, you only live in a 6-inch metal contraption, some  
cards, and a TV screen, what would you do?  
15.Do you dislike people such as me?  
16.Cell phone or home phone?  
17.Poochyena or Zigzagoon?  
18.Beatifly or Dustox?  
19.Jirachi or Deoxys?  
20.How much of your life have these questions wasted?

1.Well I didn't have my Pokemon with me. I accidentally dropped them when the, as you describe, baby wolf pup/a horribly sick and weak raccoon, came at me. I was startled that was all really!!!

2.Yes Pokemon are limited to saying their name except for any psychic Pokemon, and that Meowth but that was just put in the anime.

3. Yes I do, my favourite is Banana Chocolate Chip.

4. It is impossible to mine for fish…you can only use your rods to get them in the lakes and oceans or if you are surfing on your Pokemon.

5. I like Rayquaza more, I think it is more powerful then the other two and it can fly.

6.I believe that Arceus created Pokemon.

7. Loud, I would prefer if my ears didn't split.

8.Toilet Paper, it is thicker and can be used as tissues as well.

9. Oatmeal, mainly because I never had gritz before.

10. I do not know.

11. When I was a mere child yes she kissed my boo-boos.

12. No…In the Pokemon world there are no Nazi's. What is a Nazi?

13. Be very sad because there is only one Rayquaza and the trainer would probably kill me before I could do anything.

14. I would become very bored, very quickly and dissolve into a blob.

15. I don't dislike you…I just dislike answering the questions you sent me.

16. Cell phone because if I had, had one I could have called for help when I was attacked.

17. Very good question…neither I've been attacked by both!

18. Dustox and do not ask why because it is just a preference of mine.

19. Deoxys it stays awake longer.

20. A whole 15 mins with breaks to ask a colleague why you would want to know to mine fish.

Grapes Rule: Thank you all for your questions…

Birch: Don't ask me so many questions!!!

Grapes Rule: Be polite! Anyways hope this brought some laughs to you and hope to hear from everyone again so I can do this some more!!! So long for now!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon 20 Questions

From: Mistysgal101

Hi again, yes I know most of you hate me (accept misty)  
the question before where rubbish so...  
If you were to rate each other's, coolness, IQ, strongness (or what ever you call  
it) and talent what would it be?:D seeya  
P.S. Grapes rule you should try a dare show because you would probably be good  
at it

Ash: Well Misty's talent would be a 7, her coolness would be a 5, IQ maybe 7, and Strongness as you put it would be a 2.

Misty: **glaring at Ash** Come on I'm stronger then a 2!!! Anyways Brock your breeding talent would be 8, your coolness would be 0 among the ladies, your IQ would be 8-9 and your strongness would be 4.

Brock: I'm good with the ladies!!!

Ladies: **glare at Brock**

Brock: Or not…well May your talent would be a 6, coolness 4, IQ 5, and Strongness well 4.

May: That all seems pretty low. Max you would be all 0 except for IQ, which would be a 6 because you don't really do anything.

Max: Thanks a lot May. Dawn your just starting out so talent is 2, coolness is 4, IQ 4ish, and strongness if you are lucky a 3.

Dawn: Gee thanks…although I guess it is kind of true though. Ash your coolness would be 7, your IQ 5, your strongness seems to go down each season and you have to relearn things so it would be a 4 and so would your talent.

Ash: Gee thanks…

Grapes Rule: Well Mistygal101 I did start a Pokémon dare fanfic so everyone dare your characters into submission. I'll even let them marry you if you want! Anyways on to the next question.

From: narutoandanime fan 8000

For Misty.  
Why do you like water Pokemon so much? Not that I'm complaining they're my  
favourite type too, but do you have a reason?For Brock  
Why do you crush on every girl you see, have you ever found true love instead  
of 10-minute love?

Misty: Well narutoandanime fan 8000 (I think you should change that to Pokemonandanime fan 8000) I have grown up around water Pokémon my whole life so why wouldn't they be my favourite type?

Brock: I crush on every girl I see? I don't crush on Misty, May, or Dawn…every girl though has her own uniqueness and I love it all. Especially Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. You should listen to my song Two Perfect Girls For Me!

From: ShadowKing1988

My question is for Pikachu.Is your favorite food cheese or ketchup?

Pikachu: Pika chu chu pika pi chu!

Grapes Rule: That means ketchup and thanks for asking!

From: daydream14

PIkachu... when will you start talking like Meoth does?Er... Team rocket... WHY CAN'T YOU BE GOOD?!?!?!?!?!?!? LOLGreat chapter

Pikachu: Pi pika chu pika pi chu chu ka.

Grapes Rule: He is saying he doesn't want to talk Human Ash can already understand him mostly.

Jessie: Why should we when being bad is so much fun?

James: Being good is for losers.

Meowth: Meowth that's right!!!

Grapes Rule: Thanks Daydream14 Glad you like it. It appears this is all for the time being so I may as well post it…I was hoping for more questions but oh well. This will catch on I hope. Anyways see you later adoring fans!


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon 20 Questions

From: narutoandanime fan 8000

This one is directed to all Eevees.  
Why are you so irresistible? You're so cute!And this one is for Misty.  
Which of your 3 sisters do u dislike the most?  
Oh and ps: sorry but I'm not going to change my name sorry:(

Eevees: Eeve Eve ee vee eve.

Grapes Rule: They are saying that it's not their fault they are so cute!

Misty: I dislike them all the same.

Daisy: Oh that's nice pipsqueak.

Lily: You should really show respect for your elder sisters.

Violet: You must be jealous of our superior beauty.

Misty: (glares) As I said I dislike them all the same.

From: Anime-Girl145

These are all retarded questions  
Ok, this one is for Ash:  
Why do you always seem to lose the Pokemon League or whatever thingy you set  
out for? You seem to get weaker with every season (yes, that was already  
mentioned)  
And for Drew  
Why are you so cool? Or why are you so mean? (But still awesome)  
For Paul  
Why are you so cruel?  
For Max  
When are you going to become a trainer? Ever? I mean, you've been kinda  
useless for a while now (no offense)   
For Pikachu  
Why do you always destroy peoples bikes?!?! And can you destroy mine's?  
Please?  
P.S. Great story.

Ash: What I don't get weaker! I only get stronger why else would Pikachu know Volt Tackle?

Pikachu: Pika pi chu chu pik.

Grapes Rule: Pikachu agrees.

Everyone else in the world: You do though!

Drew: I am cool because that is the way it goes. I am mean as you put it because I do not like to hang around with people not as cool as me.

Paul: I'm not cruel. I just don't want to deal with weak and pathetic Pokémon.

Max: I'm not ten yet so how can I be a trainer. I am not useless I provide information sometimes and in the movie Pokémon Lucario and the mystery of Mew I was the one who noticed the Pokémon leaving.

Pikachu: Pika chu pika cip chip ka pi.

Grapes Rule: He is saying he doesn't mean to. Also he would love to destroy your bike.

From: daydream14

Me: MEOWTH YOU ARE SO MEAN! (Gets a baseball bat and the REVIVED RED FOLDER)  
I"M GOING TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU!  
Meowth: AH! NO! It's a K rated fic you crazy girl!  
Me: (still chasing)

Pikachu, would you give me your autograph?  
Ash, what ever happened to your dad?  
Where's Tracy?Great chapter

Meowth: I am not mean, I just turned dislike everyone because I have a very sad past.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Grapes Rule: That was a yes daydream.

Tracy: I'm with Professor Oak. Well right now I'm here but I am with Professor Oak any other time unless I'm here. I repeated myself a little bit…oh well…

Grapes Rule: Thank you for the Great Chapter statement!

From: LovinRoses

May/Drew

Why the (heck) do you deny your feelings for one another? Seeing as drew always  
gives may roses, and may always blushes, and you guys r just like, totally MADE  
FOR EACH OHER!awh to (heck) wiv it, go make out already huffs

Grapes Rule: The words in brackets are edited. Please remember this is K so please be appropriate.

May: I don't blush.

Drew: Yes you do.

May: Yea well why do you give me roses then?

Drew: Maybe I do like you! Happy?

May: Yes. I like you too!

Everyone: Finally!

From: Jarkes

This is for Dawn: Why do you have such a short skirt? It's really creepy...

Dawn: It is what's in style! It's not creepy your just jaded!

From: PokePower2000

Ok so I have two questions. My first is for Ash.  
You've been 10 since about 1997. How does it feel to have eternal youth?  
And my second is for Pikachu...  
Have you ever been in love?

Ash: Well actually according to the third movie short. I celebrated my one-year anniversary with Pikachu. So I'm 11. I don't have eternal youth. Time just passes more slowly in the pokéworld.

Pikachu: Pika chu pi ka? Chu pi ka hup puh.

Grapes Rule: Does being in love with ketchup count? If not in Pokémon Yellow I was in love with the Clefairy in the Pokéfan house.

From: anonamas

Hey Dawn if you could catch any 2 legendary pokemon, what would they be?

Dawn: That is a good question. I think I would want Mesprit and if I could find one, Mew.

From: Rocket Wolf

Here's for Giovanni. XD1.) What's your favourite colour?  
2.) What's your favourite food?  
3.) Do you have feelings for Delia Ketchum?

Giovanni: My favourite colour is orange. Can't you tell by my suit? My favourite food is carrot stir-fry. I do not even know who this Delia Ketchum is. Is she orange?

Grapes Rule: That's all we have time for this time! See you next time in the next Pokemon Dares!


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon 20 Questions

From: anonamas

Hey Ash Are you gonna go to Orre and become a snagger to help out the Pokemon  
HQ lab and save the Shadow pokemon?

Ash: Don't you think I have my hands full already becoming a Pokemon Master? Can't that wait?

From: Anime-Girl145

Yay! Pikachu would love to destroy my bike! Your so nice  
Anyway.  
For Pikachu: Have you lost weight since the show started? It seems like it, I  
mean, don't get me wrong, you were extremely cute and still are, but you were  
kinda chubby. Maybe all that running on water, etc, is a good work out...?For Ash: No insultment meant, but do you like dressing up as a girl?(hehe,  
sorry, couldn't resist.)You did it more then once, and no guy I know would do  
that. Plus, in that episode, May could've just done it.For Drew: So that guy Rafe in the Destiny Deoxys, why was he so much like  
you? I mean, he did the cool hair thingy and all and even his (cool)  
attitude...For Misty: This is kinda from a while ago, but, I didn't catch that episode I  
heard so much about. Did you really say you and Ash would get married  
someday?For Pikachu(again): When did you start liking ketchup? How would you feel  
without it?(aww, how could anyone deprive you of your ketchup??) And what's  
the average Pokemon life span?  
Yup, that's it. Answer these soon

Pikachu: Pika chu chu pika chu pika!

Grapes Rule: Yes it is an excellent workout.

Ash: Sometimes you just have to take one for the team no matter how embarrassing. NOW STOP BRINGING IT UP PEOPLE!!!

Drew: Hm. I can't explain why people act like me. I guess I'm just charismatic.

Misty: Uh…I don't recall. Sorry. (blushes insanely)

Pikachu: Pikachu pika chu chu ka pi!

Grapes Rule: I have liked ketchup ever since that one fateful day when I was introduced to it in the Indigo Plateau series. The average Pokemon life span is…random. Depending on how they are raised.

From: kari bunny

Ash:Do you love Dawn?May:Tell Jackie(from the manaphy movie),you think he's cute or  
something?Lance:Do you love cynthia?  
How old are you?  
Is zoey you're sister?

Cynthia:Do you love Lance?  
How old r u?  
Are you related to volkner?

Ash: Eww no. I don't love Dawn!

May: Uh that's not a question that's a dare…so it will be in Pokemon Dares instead of 20 Questions. Check out what happens in Pokemon Dares!!!

Lance: I am about, wait, why do you want to know? No Zoey is not my sister. Ever since we went to the movies in Pokemon Dares I do have feelings towards her.

Cynthia: YES! I am…hey that's none of your business! Who is Volkner?

From: Jarkes

Response to Dawn's response to my question about her skirt: Hey, at least I'm  
not a pervert!Question for Delia Ketchum: What the heck happened to Ash's father anyway?  
Did he die or something?

Question for Kenny: 2 questions: 1) where did Dawn's nickname, "DeeDee" come  
from? 2) Do you like Dawn as more than a friend?Question for Ash: Do you always wear the exact same outfit every day, or do  
you have multiple copies of the exact same outfit?Question for May: Why were so many of your Contest wins in Kanto so "deus ex  
machina" style? Especially in that one episode where Brock entered a contest.  
I mean, come ON! Your Eevee was getting THRASHED by Marshtomp, yet it suddenly  
manages to WALK ON A FREAKING WATER GUN and Tackle Marshtomp a few times to  
win!

Delia: Ash's father went to do his Pokemon journey and never returned so…I don't know where he is or what he is doing. Ash will meet him one day I hope.

Kenny: Well uh…it's a long story…just watch the tv show and maybe I will tell you then. Do I like Dawn as more then a friend? Uh maybe…

Ash: I have the same outfit but my water Pokemon wash it every day! I do have multiple underwear though! So don't worry mom!

May: I guess that was just the way it went. My Eevee just has a high attack maybe! Did you ever think of that?

From: Ghost

Hey Ash! I've got a couple of questions for you. In the second movie and a  
few episodes on the tv show,I've noticed that Misty got somewhat jealous  
whenever another girl expressed any sort of romantic feelings for you. Have  
you ever noticed this or are you completely oblivious to them? And,what is  
your favorite tv show?

Ash: What? Misty gets jealous? I never noticed…My favourite TV show is… Pokemon League. It shows all of the Pokemon League battles that go on in the championship. What else would I watch?

From: master Pokemon

Now here are my questions.  
1) Misty when will you tell ash how you feel.2) Ash when will u kill dawn or may.3) may when will u die4) Brock when will u evolve croagunk

Misty: I uh… Don't know what you mean…maybe later…(blushes)

Ash: I will never kill someone that is mean.

May: When I grow old?

Brock: When it wants me to evolve it.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon 20 Questions

From: master pokemon

5) Brock will you ever take back Crobat.  
6) Ash when will you ever use an evolution stone on one of our Pokémon.

Brock: No I will not get Crobat back because I know my younger brother is going to take very good care of it.

Ash: I don't plan to use an evolution stone unless my Pokémon want to.

From: kari bunny

Ash(Do you love...Bianca(not Latias)?Paul: Why do you have a different way of training Pokémon, I mean  
it's a little harsh?Dawn: Have you ever meat Drew?Brock: Do you think you will ever see Holly again?Lance: Are you related to Drake (leader of the orange island)? What was your  
starter? Are you and Cynthia going to get married soon? Is  
Clair (Blackthorn gym leader) you're cousin?Cynthia: What was your starter? In the game you have a younger sister, so do you  
have a younger sister? Is Aaron a pain?Lucian: Do you love Clair? Do you have sister or brothers?Clair: Do you love Lucian?

Ash: No. She is just my friend.

Paul: I believe in starting out with a strong Pokémon and training it my way and if you have a problem with it too bad.

Dawn: No.

Brock: I don't know, but I hope to see her soon.

Lance: No. I am not related to Drake. My starter…is a secret. We need to date more first. It depends the games state we are cousins, the anime does not.

Cynthia: Yes I have a younger a sister. No he is not.

Lucian: No not since the rejection in Pokémon Dares. Do you think I have siblings?

From: ChristianDragon

I'm a new fan of these questions and boy do I have some good ones.  
For Meowth: Back on the Orange Islands, you and Pikachu got trapped on that  
one island with the giant Rhydon and Pidgeot. Pikachu showed you kindness in  
that episode giving you half of his apple. It makes me ask: Have you ever  
considered joining up with him and the others?For Tracey: Are you ever going to join back up with Ash and go on another  
adventure with him? Or are you going to stay with Professor Oak forever?For Buneary: Why do you love Pikachu?A big question for Pikachu: Do you truly have any feelings for Buneary? And  
will you ever end up falling in love with her?

Meowth: No I would never considering joining them. Being bad is too much fun.

Tracey: Well I thing I want to stay with Professor Oak for now. I mean I am learning so much from him. Maybe later though, I might join back up with Ash, we'll see though.

Buneary: Bun ear, buneary buney baney!

Grapes Rule: I just have this feelings I can't explain it.

Pikachu: Pika chu pika ka kap cap chu ka.

Grapes Rule: No. We are just close friends. That's the way it will stay.

From: anonamas

Hey Ash, Who do you like the most?

Ash: Well my best friend is Pikachu obviously!

From: Ghost

Misty,I have a few questions to ask you:  
1.I noticed that in the second "Pokemon" movie and a couple of other  
episodes that you tend to get--ahem--somewhat jealous of any girl that shows  
any sort of romantic feelings towards Ash. Why is that?  
2.Did you know that Brock may have finally found a girlfriend with Lucy,one  
of the Frontier Brains from when he,Ash,May,and Max were going around the  
Battle Frontier?  
3.Did you also know that another of the Frontier Brains,Annabel may have  
some romantic feelings towards Ash? (Please don't try and hurt or kill her.)

Misty: Uh…Ash is just my best friend and I don't want to see him with those losers. No, they didn't inform me of that. ("They" being Ash, May, Max etc.) I didn't know that…hrm…(goes into thinking mode) I won't hurt her don't worry. MUHAHAHA

From: raccoonwhisper

Yeah! I get to ask my fav. characters questions? Good! I gots tons! Okay:  
Ash- Besides Pikachu, what is your favorite pokemon? Do you think that girl  
pokemon are stronger then the male pokemon?  
Misty- You are so awsome! I just love the way you put Ash in his place! What,  
besides water, is your favorite type? Do you really love Ash? Cause I heard  
your theme song. You sing better then me!  
Brock- I would totally date you. Even if you are a little... yeah... who do  
you like better? Nurse Joy, or Officer Jenny?  
Pikachu- So kawaii! Besides ketchup, what's your other fav. food?  
May- Did you know, that when Ash went to the Sinnoh region, he is now  
traveling with ANOTHER girl? Her name is Dawn. Also, do you think that Drew  
likes you?  
Drew- Do you love May? Also, do you get all those roses from your Roselia?  
Cause every time u meet with May, u pull out a rose from no where.  
Max- Your such a cute little nerd! That Ralts u found, u promised it that  
when u became a trainer, you'd come back for it. Have u yet?  
Dawn- U should love on Paul. He looks like he needs a giant hug. A REALLY big  
hug. Do u like him in any way? I mean, I know he's kinda a jerk and all, but  
mabye he needs someone to teach him better. I think u could accomplish that!  
Paul- Oh, sweet, sweet, little Paul. U are a big jerk! Did your parents abuse  
u, or teach u how to be mean to pokemon? I mean... I like u... but only  
because I feel that u had issues when u were little. If so, here is a big hug!  
Give's big hug. Feel better?  
Jessie- I hate u. U turned evil over a pencil case... anywho, do u love  
James? I think u oughta save him from his fiance.  
James- I love u. Your, like, my fourth favorite human character. Do u love  
Jessie? And did u know, that there are fanfics out there that have u and  
Meowth... um... 'doing stuff.'  
Meowth- U and Pikachu make a good couple, I think. But if that doesn't work  
out, U could always chase after May's Skitty. I read a fanfic, where u and  
Skitty got kittens! Jr. Meowths! Do u like kids?

Ash: My other favorite Pokémon would have to be Chikorita. (I say that or else she would get jealous again) I think that female Pokémon are stronger if they are protecting their young, but any Pokémon can be strong you just have to train it.

Misty: Thanks for the compliment. My favorite other type would have to be…psychic like Togepi. Uh…Ash is just my best friend is all. We're just really close.

Brock: Really you would date me? WOHOO! BUT…Don't make me pick between Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy because I can't. It's impossible.

Pikachu: Pika chu pika chu!

Grapes Rule: Pikachu says that he thanks you for the kawai comment and his other favorite food is Brock's pokefood.

May: I figured that Ash would find another person to replace me. I don't know…if he likes me or not. (Blushes at thought of roses)

Drew: Yes, I do get my roses from Roselia. I just give the roses to May for luck. She needs it.

Max: I'm still not old enough yet. Soon though I'll get back to it and become its trainer!

Dawn: No I don't like Paul in any way. He is cruel. Maybe you're right though next time I see him I'll try to give him a big hug.

Paul: I don't need your hugs. My past is a secret…geeze no hugs please.

Jessie: No I don't love James…we're just partners in crime. Although I will save him from his creepy fiancé. I am much cuter then her anyways.

James: Thank you I have never had anyone say that to me before, (other then "her") I never thought about loving Jessie. Let me get back to you on that. Those fanfics you mention sound very creepy.

Meowth: Sorry twerp. This cat is a loner. I hate kids.

From: Jarkes

This is a question for Brendan: Have you ever wished you could have a larger  
appearence on the anime than the 2 5-second cameos from two of the movies you  
did have? Also, is your hair white, or is it just a hat like displayed in the  
Pokemon Special manga? If it is white, what the heck happened to it? If not,  
just ignore that question.

Brendan: I wish I did have more screen time in the show, but life is life. Oh my hair is naturally white. Is it not the coolest hair you have ever seen?

From: Jarkes

Now THIS is a question for just about everyone who's sent dares: Why do so  
many people want Lance to kiss Cynthia, and why does everyone think that May  
and JACKIE WALKER should be a couple? I mean, EEW! There's got to be at LEAST  
a 10 year age difference.

Grapes Rule: I agree! I mean… Lance and Cynthia live in completely different areas the weird dares you people send sometimes make no sense. Especially with Jackie and May!

From: Ghost

I have another question for you, Misty. And it's one of the same ones I asked  
Ash. What is your favorite TV show?

Misty: Well my favorite TV show would be…Pokémon Heaven.

From: Jarkes

THIS one's for Lucas: Where did you get that awesome beret? And for  
GrapesRule: Is it annoying that I ended up putting all these different  
questions in separate reviews? If it is, just try to have the questions asked  
all at once (I mean, don't have other people's questions answered before all  
of mine have) If not... do that anyway.

Lucas: I found it one day.

Grapes Rule: No I don't mind you putting everything in separate reviews. At least your not like Icepik. XD

From: Lord Alania

Ash, have you ever had a crush?

Ash: I may have had a crush…uh…I don't feel like discussing this right now!

Grapes Rule: That wraps this up. Bye everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokémon 20 Questions

From: Icepik

At least your not like Icepik. XD  
I would totally take offense at that if I weren't me. (Lightning strikes  
someone randomly) I've gotta find the off-switch one that machine. Anywho:  
Brendan:  
1.What was your first impression of Prof.Birch? I mean, it was really kind  
of sad-looking...  
2.You totally lied, didn't you? Below the headband thing, your hair is black.  
And looks far more realistic than the white hair, as in it isn't a solid,  
floppy tri-pointed thing.  
3.Which is the best out of the following: Groudon, Kyogre, or Rayquaza?  
4.Whose hat looks cooler, yours or Lucas' (pretending I don't know the answer  
about to occur)  
5.Are my questions okay when they're relevant and not filler ones that I put  
in here for Arceus knows what?  
6.If I said depending on whether you like Beautifly or Dustox more I could  
calculate a small part of your personality due to numbers that don't exist  
anywhere except a game and barely there, would you denounce me as insane, tell  
me, or both?  
7.Out of the following, what is your favorite color? Green, Red, or SHINY?  
8.What is your favorite pokemon and least favorite?  
9.Which is better, Mawhile or Sableye?  
10.Which is better, Pikachu or Sneasel? (The second would be the better  
choice, hear the next few questions...)  
11.Would you hate me if you were put in Pokemon Dares by me, or would you be  
okay with it?  
12.If I said I would put you in it, would you agree or would you not, and  
would you realize the futility of the action?  
13.Are you okay with me putting you in Dares?  
14.Are you tired of me rephrasing the same stupid question over and over?  
15.Which is better: Butter or I Can't Believe It's Not Butter?  
16.Do you think Deoxys is better, or Jirachi?  
(I personally go with Deoxys. Jirachi disconnected my line and doesn't  
accept my wishes anymore!)  
17.Which would you rather be: an Alarm Clock or a Mask?  
18.Are you tired of the strange filler questions put in here to get the  
pointless accomplishment of asking 20 questions in pokemon 20 questions?  
19.Do you think grapes rule?  
20.Do you want to get a restraining order against me, join the 'league with  
Birch and the others, or both?  
This has ben Icepik, wasting your time while you could have caught the weak,  
frozen shiny rayquaza that landed next to you.

Brendan: My first impression of Prof. Birch was something along the lines of 00 It really is my true hair honest!

Grapes Rule: Really? (stares at him sternly)

Brendan: No…and I think Rayquaza is the best out of those 3. Of course my hat looks cooler.

Lucas: Mine does!

Brendan: No it doesn't…Yup I like your questions!

Grapes Rule: 00

Brendan: Both and I like Dustox better. SHINY! How can you pick a favourite Pokémon? Well my least favourite is probably Magikarp…Sableye! Uh…well if you like Sneasel then Sneasel is better… I wouldn't hate you but I wouldn't like you either… I would not but I really don't have a choice do I? No I am not. Getting tired of it. I can't believe it's not butter! Deoxys. Alarm Clock because then I could annoy people! Just slightly. Nope I do not think grapes rule. 

Grapes Rule: I DO!

Brendan: Join the anti-Icepik league! NO I MISSED THE SHINY RAYQUAZA! 

Grapes Rule: I would have pointed it out if you had said grapes rule…

From: ChristianDragon

For Ash: Why haven't you gone back for your other pokemon like Pidgeot or  
Primeape? Why haven't you gone back for the GS Ball you left with Kurt?

For Brock: What would you do if you were the only guy left on Earth with tons  
of beautful girls?

For Paul: Have you ever had the thought of taking Ash's Pikachu to join your  
side since Pikachu has the kind of power you like?

For Jessie, James, and Meowth: Why do you continue to try and catch Pikachu  
to hand him to a boss who doesn't care whether you exist or not?

For Buneary: What do you see in Pikachu that makes him so attractive?

Ash: I want my Pokémon to get stronger and I don't want to distract them. I completely forgot about the GS Ball. 

Brock: I would be so happy and I would attempt to marry them all and repopulate our planet so the human race could continue!

Paul: Yes, but even I have some sort of conscience.

Jesse: Pikachu would make our boss so proud though!

Meowth: He has a point though…

James: Why do we care…

Jesse: We'll get back to you on that… or maybe not.

Buneary: (blushing as much as I Pokemon can blush) Bune ear ray!

Grapes Rule: She doesn't really know…

From: kari bunny

Cynthia: What's you're sisters name?  
Paul: Um, DID you hate chimchar?  
Drew: You're so cool, by the way how many fan girls do you have?  
May: I'm Trying for a contest with my wartortal and Pikachu, can  
I have some advice?  
Lance: Marena calls you fabulance, did you know this? Do you have  
any siblings at all?  
Karean: I hate you, who would you choose Aaron or Will?

Cynthia: She is the sister with no name… MUHAHA!

Paul: No he just wasn't strong.

Drew: I have many fan girls.

May: Just do your best and have no regrets. Oh and believe in your Pokémon. 

Lance: No, to both questions.

Karean: Neither. I prefer to remain single. 

From: raccoonwhisper

All right. I got a whole new round of questions for u guys!  
Ash- Please tell me u do love Misty? She loves you. Just listen to her theme  
song. It's all about how she feels towards u!  
Pikachu- On the game, u ran up to a Clefairy at the fan club place. Do u  
remember her? And aren't u and Charizard rivals?  
Brock- U remember Holly? What would u do if u ever ran across her again?  
Gary- At first I hated your guts. But now I like u. Any who... what are your  
thoughts on those fangirls that use to follow u around? Do they still follow  
u? And how did u get an Electirve?- SP  
May- Drew loves u! What all did u two do during your time in Jhoto? Wink  
wink.  
Drew- May loves u too! Your so green... what is up with that? Is that your  
natural hair color?  
Max- Are u gonna start out with a Treeko when u get older?  
Dawn- Oh, yeah. If Paul said he loved u, what would u do? And have u ever  
noticed that he stares at your skirt? Wink wink.  
Paul- What would u do if Dawn confessed her undying love for u? Huh? Also...  
how come whenever one of your pokemon lose, u release them? But u never  
release Elekid or Torterra? And I know behind that cold demeanor, u have a  
heart because in one episode, u called Chimchar your friend. But later on u  
said that friends were useless. Can u please make up your mind? Also... here  
is another GIANT hug! U can't refuse it! Hehe!  
Reiji- Paul's your little brother... and yet... your so different. Did  
something happen to make it that way... family problems? And do u love him? In  
a brotherly way?

Ash: I… er…

Grapes Rule: Of course he does. He never seems to miss anyone as much as her!

Ash: Yea…er…

Pikachu: Pika pi ka pi! 3 Pika chu chup chip pik?

Grapes Rule: Yes he does remember the Clefairy and he didn't know that he and Charizard were rivals.

Brock: I would pop out this ring I bought and beg her to join our group! Or maybe I would go off with her one never knows what love will do to a guy…

Gary: They were very annoying…I mean they cheered everything I did. Even sleeping! I caught Electivire in the Sinnoh somewhere. Good luck finding one! 

May: Uh… (blush) No he doesn't and we will be doing contests in the Sinnoh nothing more. 

Drew: Uh…(blush) No it is not my natural hair colour. Brown is but I like green. Got a problem with that? 

Max: I haven't decided what starter to start with. I might start in Kanto like Ash. Who knows what the future beholds. 

Dawn: I would scream I would never want him to be around me with the way he treats his Pokémon he is so cruel! I never noticed that… What are you winking at? Got something in your eye?

Paul: I would break her heart. 

Grapes Rule: Meanie!

Paul: The Pokémon I release are way to weak for me to take. I know that Elekid and Torterra will get stronger they have it in them not the others though. Friends are useless but the producers of the show will probably make me change my mind. I hate your hugs! 

Reiji: Paul is just that way…I mean he had a lot of pressure on him being the younger brother and stuff…whether the producers will admit that or not is up to them… Yes I love him in a brotherly way of course we are brothers after all.

Grapes Rule: That's all for now folks keep sending in the questions please. Sorry the update took so long. Evil school. Blame them. It took me 3 years how to learn to do that face…Anyways see you all later I have to rehearse a French dialogue. 


End file.
